1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of solenoid actuated safety arming devices particularly adapted for use in connection with controlling the arming of missiles at the time of release from an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety arming devices for use in connection with missiles that are dropped from aircraft are known in the art. This type of device actuated by a solenoid is known. An arming wire or cable connects from the aircraft to the missile when the missile is dropped. If the cable is restrained at the aircraft end the pull on the calbe arms the missile. If it is not restrained or held at the aircraft end, but rather released, the cable leaves with the missile which is not armed. A form of the device as described is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,003. In this patent, a solenoid plunger cooperates with a ring at the end of a cable to restrain it.
Other types of safety arming devices are known wherein the end of the cable is restrained by the solenoid control jaw means, there being a pair of jaws or only a single jaw. Prior art patents of this type include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,430,617; 2,720,835; 2,941,442; 2,987,655; 2,992,594; 3,285,132, British Pat. No. 328,662 and British Pat. No. 563,003.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,707 is exemplary of the first type of safety arming device. The prior art devices are subject to certain lack of capability or deficiency. Aircraft carrying the missiles and the solenoid actuated arming device, of course, are subject to particular conditions involved in maneuvering and fluttering of the wings such that at times it is possible that there are G forces of 300 or more which can actuate the solenoid plunger even when it is not electrically actuated. This circumstance would prevent the dropping of a missile in the unarmed condition if the pilot wanted it to be unarmed. Thus, the missile would be armed when it was not the pilot's intention to be armed. This particular deficiency is one that is overcome by the invention as described in detail herein.